Eres tú
by Ashabi
Summary: Sakura sentía que había visto antes a su hija, quizás en un sueño hermoso. —Sarada, eres tú la dulce ilusión que yo soñé.


**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

Eres tú

* * *

 **I**

Todo dio inicio cuando las terribles náuseas y los mareos la atacaban en las mañanas. Nada más al abrir los párpados, su pecho repiqueteaba acelerado y con brusquedad se separaba del cálido agarre que mantenía su novio en su cintura.

—¡Sasuke-kun, ya no puedo más! —exclamó, corriendo lo más lejos posible para soltar hasta lo que no había comido.

Pocos días después, vacilante a su modo, corrió para refugiarse en su pecho, sollozando al pronunciar una oración corta pero que se escuchaba larga para ambos:

—Todo esto es tu culpa... Estoy embarazada.

 **II**

Elver su reflejo abultado no le pareció tierno como le decían las señoras de la aldea donde se habían hospedado. Sin despegar ni un segundo sus orbes verdes del cristal, se llevó una mano a su vientre y suspiró, acatando el llamado de Sasuke para que se acercara a él.

—Me siento una pelota. —comentó al llegar a su lado, agachando el rostro.

—Y aún te falta. —contestó un señor agarrado de la mano con su esposa. La pareja de ancianos les sonreían al seguir su camino.

Sasuke profirió una risita ahogada—cosa que la sorprendió—y ella le dio un golpecito en señal de su indignación, para después sonreír ampliamente acariciando su vientre de no más de cuatro meses de gestación.

 **III**

La noche estrellada era un espectáculo precioso en aquel pueblo, con sólo estirar la mano podía imaginar que era capaz de tocar una de esas luces brillantes. Bajo aquel manto sobre la pradera, ambos yacían acostados en silencio, disfrutando de su compañía. Sakura intentaba contar las estrellas y al perder la cuenta le regalaba una mirada a Sasuke, éste le devolvía el gesto y desviaban el rostro a los segundos.

—¡Ay! —Se quejó, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Qué ocurre Sakura? —Sasuke lucía tenso, preparado para cualquier eventualidad.

—Bueno, creo haber sentido una patadita. —contestó ruborizándose. La mano de él se colocó suavemente sobre su vientre y ese detalle le provocó sentir más mariposas que las que pudo haber sentido al besarlo por primera vez.

Otro ramelazo de dolor llegó y las esmeraldas lucieron cristalizadas.

—Sasuke-kun, nuestro bebé está pateando.

Él no dijo nada, sólo elevó ligeramente las comisuras de sus labios y no dejó de acariciarle el vientre hasta que ella quedó dormida.

 **IV**

Las idas al baño se volvieron más frecuentes. "El ir al arbolito" se repetía más veces al día de lo que ella deseaba y Sasuke no lo exteriorizaba pero comenzaba a cansarle el estarla escoltando todo el tiempo.

—¿Otra vez? —Se le escapó espetar.

Y Sakura por primera vez en mucho tiempo le hizo un drama acerca de que no la amaba más. La contentó con un beso fugaz y tomados de las manos, fueron al arbolito.

 **V**

La imagen de una mujer arrullando y mimando a su bebé la enterneció. Sonreía embobada, empezando a soñar el cómo sería tener a su pequeño Uchiha en brazos. Sería un ángelito, por seguro, pero no podía asegurar si los genes de él dominarían o los suyos. Cabello rosa o negro, ojos negros o verdes.

—Sigamos Sakura.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y caminando lo más normal que pudiera—los pies comenzaban a matarla—, tarareó contenta, sintiendo mucho amor por aquel ser que aún no veía.

 **VI**

—¡Esas fresas se ven deliciosas!

—Sasuke-kun, se me antojó comer ramen.

—Sasuke-kun, quiero manzanas.

—Quiero...

—Sasuke-kun...

Uchiha no cumplía con todos sus antojos pero procuraba hacerlo. Ella apretaba los labios y negaba con la cabeza muchas veces para finalmente dejarse vencer y exigir lo que sea que quisiera comer.

—Este niño me mata. Odio tener tanta hambre.

Sasuke recargó el cuerpo contra un árbol de cerezos que ya daba indicios de querer florecer, mirándola desde lejos.

—Bueno, no. Yo te amo hijo, sólo que a veces...

Ella disfrutaba hablarle y aquél le respondía con golpecitos que la hacían llorar fácilmente. Por más mal que se sintiera, no podía no sentir dicha por estar embarazada.

—Cariño, quiero takoyakis.

Otra vez empezaba.

 **VII**

Naúseas, lágrimas, dolores de cabeza, antojos y anhelo; todo ese explotó un 31 de marzo. Temblorosa aceptó en brazos a la pequeña criatura que se removía en sus brazos, derramando ríos de lágrimas por cada segundo que pasaba.

Fijó la mirada en el pequeño rostro manchado de sangre, admirando contenta los cabellos negros que se asomaban en su cabecita.

—Has sacado el pelo de tu papá, princesa.

Al final, su Uchiha había sido una niña sana y grande, según Karin—su partera improvisada—. Cuando aquella abrió sus ojitos, pudo jurar que vio el amor a través de ellos y que la había conocido antes.

En un sueño hermoso, quizás.

—Sarada. —dijo Sasuke al preguntarle que qué nombre le daría a su primogénita.

Sakura asintió en aprobación y pegó sus labios a la frente de la bebé.

—Sarada, eres tú la dulce ilusión que yo soñé.

* * *

 **N/A:** Volví a ver "La bella durmiente" y de su canción tan chula (y cursi) se me ocurrió retratar un poco el amor de madre de Sakura por Sarada. Siempre suelo enfocarme en Sasuki con la ensaladita pero pues esta vez le toca a la waifu.

Les ánimo a dejarme un comentario acerca de qué les pareció esta viñeta. *Guiño guiño*

Mi escena favorita fue la del "arbolito", salió muy graciosa.

¡Saludos!


End file.
